


Alive

by flareonfury



Series: Fall and Get Up Again [2]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: 25moments, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wakes up in the med lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Deadzone and written for galorechallenge prompt smile. Also written for 25moments prompt Blood.

  


  


“Jo? How are you?” Scott questioned the woman in bed beside him. Her eyes fluttered softly against the bright lights of the med room. She glanced over and spotted the man she hadn’t seen in a few years.

“Wha-” Her voice cracked and she winced, her mouth and throat was dry, and speaking was painful. Scott lifted a glass of water to her lips and she swallowed the water gratefully.

“I’m glad you’re awake, Jo,” Scott stated softly, as she continued to drink. “You’re going to be completely fine. We were able to find you and your mother in time...”

Jo stopped drinking and her eyes became lost in memories. The memory of trying to kill Lucifer and getting hurt by the hellhounds… blood – so much blood and pain – so much pain. She couldn’t remember anything else. Where was Sam? Dean? Did they win? Was Lucifer dead? Why could she no longer feel pain? Jo stared down at her body and found nothing except bandages and medical gown on her covered with a blanket. She looked as if she had only been knocked around a little bit, not nearly as bad as she had been from the last thing she remembered. There were only aches where the pain had been, like an echo of what had happened.

“What happened?” Jo questioned, glancing over to him again. He smiled softly, as if to help her relax and took her hand in his.

“We aren’t exactly sure what happened, Celebro detected your mother and thankfully the team was close enough to reach you, except the building where you’re mother’s powers were detected was blown to pieces, I feared the worst. Except there both of you two were, in the middle of it, nearly unharmed.”

“I was wounded… I was going to die. Why aren’t I dead?” Jo stated, remembering what happened, she realized that either she or her mother must have set of the bomb to destroy the hellhounds while Sam and Dean went off to face Lucifer.

“We aren’t sure, from what your mother told us, you had been dead – and you shouldn’t be alive now.” Scott stated grimly, she could see how painful this knowledge hurt him. They might have only met a few times over the years, but she was closer to him in more ways than she ever was to anyone else. She squeezed his hand. “She’s not even sure how she managed to survive while nothing else in building did.”

“Did she manifest powers?”

“That’s what it seems like, since Celebro had detected her, but we’re at a loss at trying to figure exactly what she has. With Charles gone, we have no way in going through her memories and figuring out what happened during those few minutes when the bomb went off. Hank can’t find anything wrong or different about your mom and he can’t exactly explain how you survived.”

“I guess research is required then?” Jo smiled softly, causing Scott to scuff in amusement.

**THE END.**


End file.
